Mob Attack
(Robbie Driveing the car around while Ray is resting) Cera: Oh Great more skywater Rarity: My Mane is wet Shaggy:Well i Dont mine the Rain. Littlefoot: We will find the place to get us dry. Ash: It's a good idea, Littlefoot. Pooh: You will lead us. Littlefoot: Ok. Duckey: Look at all these poor people lost and homeless Sora: Yeah it is Sad (People look a the working car) Robbie:Ray Dad! (Ray wakes up and see people looking at them) Ray:You think you could You think you could do you think could... Dont't Stop. Don't take your foot off Ok? I Got it but keep your foot on OK i got. i got it. Fluttershy: Um I Dont think these people are happy LittleFoot: We have to Keep Going. Rachel: Where is everybody going? Ray: I don't Know Rach. Rachel: But we do right? Ray:Yeah we do. (Crowed of peolep keeps banging the window wanting to ride it a guy Bang his backpack in windows) Rachel: Whydid he do that? (The keeps banging ) Rachel:Why is he doing that? Ray:He wants a ride. Rach Everybody just want a ride. Rachel: Can we give him one? Ash: What are they doing?! Cindy: Have they gone mad?! Littlefoot: Let's stop them! (They fly down to the crowd of people) Rabbit: Hey! Stop! Ray:Sit back and put on yourr seatbelt. Robbie put on you seatbelt. Put on you seatbelt Rache. Robbie( put on his seat belt) Be careful. Sora: Will you Stop Twilight:Leve theme alone. Pebody:Stop! Stop! Ray:Im Sorry, i can't I can't Plesae get away form the car. Rainbow Dash:They Whont Stop! Get Off of the Car! Man; Hey! Stop the car! Applejack: Get Off the Car! Ray: Get Off the Car! Man: You Could carry 20 people in there! Stop the car! Ash:Stop Now! Hunter:Stop it Now! Cera: Get of the Car! (Robbie Hit the Gas) (One Person Throw and cup and the windshelds.) Rachel: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ray: Hold on. Robbie: Look out Look out Hold on! (The car hit an wire pole and the Mob of people Surrond Them.) Sora: Hey! That's enough! Ash: Ray! They are too many! Ray: Are you Ok? (Everyone Breaking the windows) Danny: Oh NO (Three people Grabs Twilight, Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy Threw them to the Ground and steps on there Wings.) Rainbow Dash: Get your hands off us! Twilight: Let us go! Fluttershy: You are way too heavy for us to carry! (One person grabs Pooh And Rarity Throwing them to the ground and Punch Rarity in the Face) (Another person Grads Littlefoot and Ash and Hits Ash And Littlefoot in the Face ) Ash: Hey, that's not very nice! Littlefoot: You better to stop hitting us! Rarity: Stop! (the person punches her in the face and she spit Blood out of her Mouth) (Applejack Try to get to them But got Punch and fell to the Gound Geting kick In the Face (A Person Ran and Graps twilight and Broke Her wIngs Then another person Broke Rainbow Dash Wings and an person Graps Fluttershy and Broke Hers wings.) Benjamin: Rainbow Dash! Twilight! Fluttershy! Are you okay? Twilight: I guess so. I think my wings broke. Rainbow Dash: Ours too. Yogi: Rarity! Are you all right? Rarity: I got punched in my face. (A guy rip the windsheld apart breaking it) (One pull Robbie out of the car) Robbie:Ray! (Another Pull Ray out of the car)Ray:Robbie! Sora:(Being pull down)Get off of me! Ray:No just wait Wait stop! Just stop! Pinkie pie: Ray Robbie! (A person grab her and Hit her right in the face) (Pinkie Cries) Sora: Leave Pinkie Pie alone! Peabody: What happen? Did he punch Pinkie? Sora: Yes (Sora gets punche in his stomach) Danny: This is insane. Pooh: You'd better stop that! (The man rips his back) Tigger: Pooh bear! Ash: What are you doing with Pooh? (The other man punches him) Pikacha: Pi-ka-bee! (Ash grunts) Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: Pooh! No! Rabbit: You will leave Pooh alone! (The guy throws him onto Tigger) Cindy: Are you all right, Rabbit? Rabbit: I thought so. Littlefoot: Are you alright Pooh Applejack: Pooh You gonna be ok. Pooh: Uh, why is anyone crying? Twilight: Pooh! You're all right! Pooh: My back is really ripped. Benjamin: Don't worry, Pooh. We will find you someplace until the mob attacking is over. Duckey:i dont like this i dont i dont. Mickey: All they want was the car. Ash: We are too late. Misty: Let's find us a place until it is over. (Ray Ran to the car Pulling the guy out) Ray: Get out of here.(He keep everyone out of the way) Rachel:Daddy! (Ray hit the guy in the face 2 time But the Aother person hit him in the head) Woman: Somebody stop them Man: This isin Right. Sora: We will stop it! (Sora, Mickey, Donald and Goofy run to fight them) (Sora swings and hits the men with his Keyblade) (Mickey hits the man with his keyblade) (Goofy pushes and fights them with his shield) (Donald hits the man) Man: Get in the car. (A Guy get in The car) Rachel: Daddy. Ray:Rachel, get Out of the car! (Rachel gets out but people get in traping Rachel inside) Sora: Don't worry! I will let Rachel out! Cera: I'm with you, Sora! Littlefoot: Cera! Cera: I'm busy. (Cera rushes and hits the people with her head) Ray: I got this (Ray Fire his gun) Man: Take it easy! Ray: Get off the car! Get off! (They did) Ray:Get off the car! Move! Move! 4 people graps Pooh Twilight Ash And Littlefoot. Sora: Hey put them down Man:You stay Back. Ray:Where my son! Man: We don't need that man Ray: Where my Son? Robbie! Man:You better stay back or I'll Kill Your Friends. Twilight:Please let us go.( She crys) Littlefoot: I dont wanna die (He Crys) Man 4: Put the Gun down man. Man 5: it not me man Put it down Yogi:Look If you Put theme Down you can Have the car. Man:Ok But (He Punch Twight Ash Littlefoot In the face 5 Times. (Ray found his son Robbie) Man:This is Necessary now Rachel:Dad! Man: With his gun:Ok man now listen Put the gun I'm taking the car. Ash:Please Ray Just put the gun down Or THis person Kill The 4 of us. Ray:My daughter in the car. Man: Put down the gun. im takeing the car. Put down the goddamn gun! Or I Kill Your That pony That longneck That Bear That Kid. Ray:All i want is my daughter. Man: I'm Takeing the car. Ray: I just want my daughter. Sora: And I want Pooh, Ash, Twilight and Littlefoot! Ray, drop that gun. (Ray puts the gun down) Man: Now I will release them. (Man releases Pooh, Twilight, Littlefoot and Ash) Ray:Please all i want is my daughter. Man:Yeah Ok go ahead' take her take her. (Ray pull Rachel out) Boo boo: Pooh Twilight Littlefoot Ash You Ok Ash: No Littlefoot: We are not Ecept for pooh. Sora: I will fix your back, Pooh. (Sora fixes Pooh's back) Pooh: That's better. Thank you. Sora: You're welcome. (That man get in and drive backwards but and another picks ray gun and has and idea) (Ray pooh and the others get inside the diner and sat) Rarity:I cant bleved we lost the car. Peabody:Well this what happends they want a working car. Hunter:Hey look ouside. (The guy drive but another person shoot at him) Fluttershy:Oh my They watch as the person shot the driver dead) Cera: He shot him dead. Rabbit: Oh dear. Mercy me. Piglet: Oh dear. Mercy me too. Rainbow Dash: And they are gonna keep fighting this car. Sora: Let's go get it back. Ash: I think it is too late. Pinkie pie:Yeah beside that guy had ray gun. Mickey: He amost kill Pooh Ask Littlefoot And Twilight. Cindy:I Know. Yogi:Let just Keep going.